Chaos Control
by Ceara Ivory
Summary: In "A New Echidna in Town," Robotnik sustains a head injury that causes him to forget everything that has happened in the last twenty years.


Plot: In "A New Echidna in Town," Robotnik sustains a head injury that causes him to forget everything that has happened in the last twenty years.

Chaos Control

Part 1

After two tumultuous years of fighting the great Doctor Robotnik, the tyrannical ruler of their country, and Sonic Hedgehog could not believe that their greatest battle would be to save Mobius from Chaos. From a Chaos-possessed Dingo at that. Sleet had been foolish and used his remote to turn Dingo into a safe and threw both halves of the broken Chaos Emerald inside it. Now Chaos had taken over the bulky bounty hunter and changed him into a monster. Now he was rampaging across the countryside and heading for the city.

"What do we do guys? He's heading straight for Robotropolis and our medallions aren't doing anything to him!" Sonic said with concern. "He's too strong." As if on cue, the red scorpion tank that belonged to their foe and his henchmen. "Crap, just what we needed."

Sonia grinned. "Actually, I think this is exactly what we need." She said as Robotnik got out and ordered the SwatBots to capture them. "Wait! Dingo swallowed the Chaos Emerald and turned into a monster. He's going to destroy Robotropolis."

Robotnik laughed. "As if Dingo could do anything right. All I care about is capturing you and once I do, your mother will be begging me for mercy!"

Sonic looked at Robotnik. "But your kingdom will be destroyed! By Dingo! Do you really think you can take that chance? Mother could beat Dingo no problem and you can't? Really? You'll look like a fool to all of Robotropolis."

Robotnik growled. "Nobody makes a fool out of me."

Sonic nodded. "Don't worry big guy. I think if we team up then we'll be able to stop the chaos without any problems." It was the only way. He whispered his plan into Robotnik's ear.

"Ooo, you are good, hedgehog. Very well. We will team up. This time." He agreed to his great reluctance.

With the greatest precision, the three hedgehogs, echidna, wolf and scientist lured Dingo into an open area where they were able to use Robotnik's goop to hold him in place. In his anger, Dingo fired a burst of Chaos at the mountain that Sonia was standing in front of. Robotnik saw she didn't see the rocks crashing down. "Look out!" He called and instinctively shoved her out of the way just before everything went dark.

Sonia gasped with surprise as she realized Robotnik might have just saved her life. Sonic came over. "Are you alright sis?" He asked as Dingo finally came crashing down and the chaos emerald was forcefully expelled from his body.

"Yeah… yeah, I'm fine Sonic. But check on Robotnik. He saved me." She said as her brain tried to reconcile the event.

Sonic nodded as they went over to dig him out of the rocks that had fallen around him. "He's unconscious and he's bleeding from his head." He hated the despot but knew they would be just as evil if they didn't help him. He heard Sleet scolding Dingo for his betrayal as they joined them. "Hey, you two can beat each other up later, help us get into the van. Sonia?" He was surprised when Sonia picked him up herself with her superior strength.

"Don't worry Sonic, I got this." She dragged him into the van.

The old man moaned as he was laid on the bench in the back. "Maria…" He opened his eyes briefly but they closed again.

"Who is Maria!" Manic asked but Sonia only shrugged as Dingo and Sleet got into the van too.

"I'm sure I have no idea. Now Dingo! I want to know what you were thinking! Both you and Sleet have a lot to answer for! Because of you, everything was nearly destroyed!" She scolded them heartily.

Dingo looked away. "Sleet's always so mean to me and I like you so… I was bringing it to you." He blushed.

Sonia sighed. "Okay look, we need to talk… you seem like… you might be an okay guy. In another life, we might have been friends. But you and me… never going to happen. I'm sorry if that hurts your feelings but it's just the way it is."

He kicked the floor of the van carefully. "I know. I'm too ugly to be attractive to someone as pretty as you."

She blushed at the compliment but shook her head. "Your appearance isn't the problem Dingo. It's not even because you work for Buttnik. My heart is already spoken for. We just can't do anything about it until the war is over."

Knuckles looked at her. "I didn't know you had somebody special Sonia." He said as he felt his heartache. He had quickly developed a crush on this hedgehog princess.

She nodded. "I'm sorry Knuckles. I should have said something. We are going to see him now. It's the safest place for him."

Sonic did a double-take. "Wait, Sonia, you don't mean… you can't…"

She smiled. "Bartleby has always been Robotnik's best supporter. Both financially and he looks up to the guy for some reason. I don't get it but either way, that's the safest place right now. And I don't care what he's done when someone is hurt, we help them."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Whatever, sis. But honestly, I'd sooner see you with Dingo. Anyone is better than that richie rich douchebag."

"You don't even know him. I'm sick of you saying bad things about him in ignorance. At least get to know him and be observant in your prejudice." She snapped at him. "You should be aware that when this war is over, I am marrying Bartleby. You might as well get used to it now."

Bartleby Montclair was preparing a single cup of tea when his phone rang. Turning on the video feed, his eyes lit up. "Sonia! It's you, what a surprise!" He said joyfully. "You are looking as ravishing as always."

"Bartleby, you're such a flirt. Dear, this isn't quite a social call. Something's happened and Robotnik's injured." She explained. "We're bringing him to you."

The young man gasped and nodded. "Yes, my dear, just enter my code at the gate. How bad is it? What should I be prepared for?"

"Oh, he took a nasty blow to the head but you know how those things are. I'm sure he'll be fine with some rest." Sonia reassured him.

Bartleby heaved a sigh of relief. "I'll tell the housekeeper to get his usual suite ready and I'll make this single-cup into a full tea." He promised.

Not too long after, Sonia was leading them all into Montclair Mansion, Robotnik leaning semi-consciously against her. Bartleby helped her tuck him into bed. "Okay, what happened?" He asked.

Sonia bit her lip. "Well, you see Bartleby… it all started with the Chaos Emeralds…" After several moments, she finished a brief summary of the events. "He saved my life." She said. "And that's when he was clobbered." She said.

The nobleman nodded with a grin. "I knew Uncle wouldn't let you be hurt when it comes down to it."

She nodded. "And… I told my brothers about us…" She kissed him deeply. She felt her fiance kiss her back.

"Really? You mean, we're done hiding it?" He asked. "We can tell the world?" Before she could answer, the man in the bed moaned.

"Ohhh… where...what…" The old man in the bed moaned, bringing Bartleby back to his side.

"Uncle? How are you feeling? Sonia told me you took a lump to the head." The mink tried to joke and keep things light and he hoped the man was too weak to start a fight.

"What? Uncle? Who are you?" The scientist groaned with the intense pain in his skull. "Who am I?"

AN: Reviews, please.


End file.
